


so good for me

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Deepthroating, Gag!Kink, Hair Pulling!Kink, M/M, Non AU, PWP, Shameless Smut, also cheeky mention of chanhun cus they're such bros it pains me, idk i just saw all the pics of baek with that bow in his hair today and it hurt me deeply, praise!kink, this is really kinky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 12:36:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7574290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>baekhyun decided to wear some fabric in his hair one time and it aroused kyungsoo far more than he'd care to admit</p>
            </blockquote>





	so good for me

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys !! so all the pics of baek from exo'rdium today had him wearing a little bow in his hair and i may or may not have cried over them and then my dearest friend becky said "fs you'd make him use the ribbon as the gag" and when someone says that to me how could i /not/ write baek being gagged !!
> 
> this is dedicated to her and katy, hope u all enjoy !!!
> 
> ♡ ♡ ♡

Byun Baekhyun was the loudest and most eccentric person Kyungsoo had ever had the pleasure of meeting. He didn’t really understand why the technicians bothered giving Baekhyun a microphone on stage because even his whisper was louder than Jongdae’s screeching, and Jongdae could _screech_.

It wasn’t that Kyungsoo didn’t enjoy Baekhyun was he was loud because well, when he was fucking into his hyung his favourite thing to hear was the panting of his name and the lithe moans tumbling out of his mouth. He loved getting Baekhyun in one of the supply closets backstage after a concert and blowing him until Baekhyun was whimpering loud enough for anyone in an adjacent room to hear.

But he also _loved_ quiet Baekhyun, whether it be generally or forcibly quiet. It was rare to have Baekhyun being quiet on his own accord so Kyungsoo had taken it upon himself a few times to see what forcibly quiet Baekhyun was like.

The two had a stable enough relationship that they were happy to explore kinks without any qualms and if either were uncomfortable with anything then it wouldn’t be done. Baekhyun liked his senses being restricted so stuff like breathplay, gagging, blindfolds etc. whereas Kyungsoo was into deepthroating and having his hair pulled and skin bitten, _harshly_. The kinks all worked relatively well together though it wasn’t like they got to try them out much.

As idols, their schedule was incredibly hectic and it was rare (even rarer than Baekhyun being quiet) that they got a chance to relax and have a good old fuck. Most of the time it was rushed quickies backstage or slow vanilla sex when they did get a bit more time because, as kinky as they were they still loved each other a lot and wanted to express that. Plus, a lot of their kinks involved leaving marks and yeah, they did have make-up artists that could cover that stuff up but the inconvenience it created wasn’t worth it.

But now, now they had two weeks _solid_ off. Their comeback and tour had been so much of a success that the company was giving them an extended break with very few promotional activities, there would still be the odd fan signing or public appearance but that was just standard nowadays.

All of the members had immediately gone home to see their families or gone on an actual holiday somewhere to take advantage of things (Kyungsoo was pretty sure Sehun and Chanyeol had gone on another ‘bros skiing holiday’, despite it being mid-August).

This fact left the dorm relatively empty, except for Baekhyun and Kyungsoo who had arranged to see their families in the second week of the break, saving the first for each other.

And that’s where they were now, sat on the couch in the dorm living room watching one of the newest kdramas on the TV, cuddled up next to each other. Kyungsoo was sat with his legs curled underneath him and left arm resting on the couch whilst his right arm was curled around Baekhyun’s waist, his large hand splayed over the soft skin under Baekhyun’s shirt. Baekhyun had his head resting against Kyungsoo’s chest and his arms were wrapped around the youngers waist, toying with the hemline of his t-shirt.

Baekhyun was always much calmer when he was just with Kyungsoo because he knew he didn’t have to put on the ‘loud, annoying member’ act and whilst he was still quite chatty with Kyungsoo he was far quieter.

The two had been making quaint conversation about the kdrama on the TV but had started to drift from that topic and were now reflecting on the tour they’d just finished a few days prior.

“Honestly, one of my favourite parts is the new outfits,” Kyungsoo said, laughing quietly to himself.

“You can’t tell me you actually enjoying dressing up as an elf? Soo, the hat is way too big for your head!” Baekhyun replied, laughing himself at the picture of Kyungsoo in the blue elf outfit. It was rather ridiculous but simultaneously endearing. Plus, Chanyeol looked fucking ridiculous due to being a lanky fuck so that made it all the more enjoyable.

“Okay yeah, maybe the elf outfits are kinda silly but I really like the jerseys they’ve given us with the EXO print on,” Kyungsoo explained, thinking about the tops and especially _Baekhyun in the top_.

Baekhyun had a rather delicate frame to his body and it wasn’t like he was skinny, he was just soft and lean, and very small. He wasn’t very broad and in fact, when he stood in between Jongin and Sehun it was almost as though he shrunk in size. The jerseys tended to hang a little big on him because of this but they were still very well fitted, they curved around his chest well and tended to fall just above where his ass started to curve so that wonderful sight wasn’t hidden away from Kyungsoo.

However, when it came to that outfit, Kyungsoo had a favourite day from when Baekhyun had worn it. Baekhyun was someone who tended to accessorize his stage outfits with things that the fans would throw on stage or even random things he’d find backstage, whether it be a hair clip that says ‘SEHUN’ on it (Kyungsoo had fucked Baekhyun pretty hard that night, reminding him who he belonged to) or a random towel he would find to use as a makeshift bandana.

But on this one fruitful day Baekhyun had found a thin piece of cloth that they could use as a towel and had tied it around his head, tying it into a pretty bow they lay around the crown of his head.

The sight of someone as ethereal as Baekhyun in such a delicate piece of material, wound through soft strands of his curly black hair, was nearly enough to make Kyungsoo come right there on the stage but he’d thankfully held it together. _And,_ had refused to mention it to Baekhyun for the rest of the tour because he knew that if he did the latter would wear it every single day and as much as Kyungsoo knows the fans would like it, he was very against fucking Baekhyun on stage.

Kyungsoo had really wanted to bring the headband up to Baekhyun because he wanted to trying using it in bed whether it be as a tie or gag or fucking make shift cockring he just wanted to try _anything_. He’d be reluctant, even though he knew Baekhyun would probably be into it, because the other members had always been in the house and he didn’t want to risk any of them walking in or hearing because that’d happened before and Kyungsoo literally had to make apology cupcakes for poor Jongin who’d just been looking for a hairbrush.

He wanted to bring it up to him now because he knew that the two weren’t going to have any distractions for the next few days at least, but he didn’t really know how to just come out and say it.

He decided on press his hand harder into Baekhyun’s skin, grabbing at the skin a bit and pushing his nails into it, eliciting a sharp moan from Baekhyun who loved being manhandled. Kyungsoo moved his hand a little lower, pushing his fingers underneath the waistline of Baekhyun’s sweatpants only to find that the elder had gone commando. He brushed his fingertips over the flesh of Baekhyun’s ass before grabbing a handful and squeezing hard, pulling Baekhyun closer to his body and onto his lap.

They shuffled slightly so that Baekhyun was straddling Kyungsoo’s waist, his legs on either side of his boyfriend’s hips.

Kyungsoo moved his head to Baekhyun’s neck and began leaving sloppy kisses over the skin whilst he kneaded the latter’s ass, being sure to touch his bare skin at any place he could. On a particularly hard squeeze he bit down on Baekhyun’s neck and felt the other throw his head back in pleasure, letting out wanton moans as Kyungsoo hit a specifically sensitive part.

“So, uh, what were you saying about the outfits, Soo?” Baekhyun breathed out, bringing his head back forward so he could join his lips with Kyungsoo’s, their breaths mingling and tongues brushing against each other.

“I-I don’t suppose you still have that cloth that you, uh-” Kyungsoo started, getting distracted by Baekhyun’s lips which were pretty and pink and waiting for his own. “Used as a headband, that one time?”

Baekhyun pulled away from Kyungsoo’s mouth fully and leaned back on his lap, smirking playfully and biting his lip, trying to hold back a laugh.

“That’s what this is about?” Baekhyun asked, rocking himself on Kyungsoo’s lap subconsciously. “You want me to put that back on, babe?”

Baekhyun rarely used pet names with Kyungsoo, preferring for them to be used on him instead, though in the context of sex, Kyungsoo was a big fan.

He carried on rolling his crotch down into Kyungsoo’s, both of them feeling how aroused the other was getting.

“Nah I just wanna use it,” Kyungsoo admits, blushing profusely.

Baekhyun pressed sweet kisses against both of his cheeks before attaching his lips to Kyungsoo’s and drawing out a long kiss.

“What then? You gunna gag me or something?” Baekhyun joked, leaning in to suck a few marks into Kyungsoo’s neck, leaving kitten licks in their wake.

When he didn’t get a response from Kyungsoo, not even any moans, he pulled back to see the younger blushing even more.

“Fucking hell Soo, you wanna gag me?” Baekhyun breathed, pushing his crotch fully down into Kyungsoo’s now, pressing every inch of their body together and ghosting his lips over Kyungsoo’s own. He pressed a small kiss to Kyungsoo’s lips before letting the other answer.

“I mean, well, maybe? But only if you’re okay with tha-”

Kyungsoo didn’t have the chance to explain any further because Baekhyun pressed his lips against Kyungsoo’s own roughly and let their mouths slides against each other, his arms folding around Kyungsoo’s neck whilst Kyungsoo’s own found a home around Baekhyun’s waist. He stood up and moved his hands from Baekhyun’s waist, letting them find purchase under Baekhyun’s thighs as he carried them to Baekhyun’s room.

He shut the door behind them and pressed Baekhyun’s back against it, dropping his legs to the floor so he could wind his arms back around Baekhyun’s waist. He dipped his head back into Baekhyun’s neck again, breathing in the scent of vanilla that fell from his hair which did nothing but add to Kyungsoo’s arousal because he just loved Baekhyun _so much_ that even his smell was enough for Kyungsoo.

“You gunna carry on trying to eat my neck or are you gunna gag me, big boy?” Baekhyun teased, moans intercepting the words whenever Kyungsoo grinded against Baekhyun’s leg.

“Find the cloth and we’ll just see what I do to you, baby,” Kyungsoo replied, reaching his hands down to clutch at Baekhyun’s ass once again, pulling the elder flush against him before leaning in to nip at his earlobe.

He pulled off Baekhyun and made his way over to the bed, shucking off his shirt as he did so and left Baekhyun to run around the dorm in search of the piece of fabric.

Kyungsoo settled onto the bed and slipped his hand into his own sweatpants and boxers (because he had class and didn’t just go commando like _some_ people) to run his fingers up and down his length. He didn’t waste much time before he fully grabbed his dick and let his hand curl around it, pumping ever so slightly. He dipped his thumb into his slit to further his arousal and let out a moan loud enough that Baekhyun could probably hear it on the other side of the house. He fastened his pace and due to his already heightened arousal he felt himself let go pretty quickly, the come spurting over his fingers and hand.

Baekhyun returned to the room in time to see Kyungsoo licking his come off his fingers and wasted no time in bounding over to the bed so his own mouth could replace Kyungsoo’s. He licked the substance off Kyungsoo’s hand and sucked on the younger fingers, lapping up every inch of come.

“Can’t believe you started, and finished, without me babe,” Baekhyun said once he’d gotten all the come from Kyungsoo’s hand, hovering over his boyfriend. Kyungsoo soon switched their positions so Baekhyun was lay on his back with Kyungsoo over him, hands on either side of his body and legs in between his own.

“Not my fault you’re incapable of finding a fucking piece of fabric,” Kyungsoo snapped, leaning down to suck into the skin above Baekhyun’s clavicle, running one of his hands down Baekhyun’s side until he was playing with the hem of his shirt.

Baekhyun took the hint and removed his shirt so the two were now only left in sweatpants and boxers (or _boxer_ in this care).

“It wasn’t where I left it! Not my fault everyone in this house is a fucking rat that moves things that don’t belong to them,” Baekhyun bit back, reaching down to shimmy Kyungsoo out of his sweatpants and boxers before pulling his own down, his hard cock springing up against his stomach, pre-come already leaking out. Kyungsoo’s own cock took similar format but was only half hard due to having just orgasmed moments before.

Kyungsoo reached over to piece up the piece of fabric that Baekhyun had dropped on the bed in his haste to get to Kyungsoo, and twirled it around for a moment before turning his attention back to Baekhyun who was lying pliantly in front of him, hickies lining his neck and chest and hair already sweaty from the heated making out.

“You sure about this?” Kyungsoo asked, reaching down to stroke Baekhyun’s cheek with the hand not holding the gag. Baekhyun nudged his head further into Kyungsoo’s hand, letting a small smile fall onto his face that still managed to reach his eyes, looking at Kyungsoo softly.

“I’m sure, I trust you,” Baekhyun replied, rubbing one of his hands up Kyungsoo’s bare waist.

“Alright, since you can’t really use a safe word, slap me on my shoulder twice if you want to stop or even just wanna go for a bit without the gag,” Kyungsoo reasoned, cupping Baekhyun’s face fully until he nodded in clear understanding.

Baekhyun reached up to lock his lips with Kyungsoo’s for the last time that evening because when they pulled apart Kyungsoo reached forward and slipped the material into Baekhyun’s mouth, wrapping it around his head and tying it tightly (but not that tightly) at the back. He moved forward and dropped a kiss on Baekhyun’s forehead before making his way back down to the elder’s neck, which he was very fond of.

One of Baekhyun’s hands found a home in Kyungsoo’s hair, wrapping his dainty fingers around the short strands whilst leaving the other clutching the bed sheets, knowing that he’d need the foundation in a while.

Kyungsoo sucked harshly into the skin behind Baekhyun’s ear before making his way across his jawline and down the column of his neck, leaving many small marks in his journey that he knew Baekhyun would love.

As he moved his way down Baekhyun’s body, dragging his lips along the skin, he slipped one of his hands underneath Baekhyun’s body, fondling his ass which was pressed against the bed. Kyungsoo circled his tongue around Baekhyun’s nipple for a few moments before carrying on down his body and finally slowing down when he reached the elder’s thighs.

Kyungsoo _loved_ Baekhyun’s thighs, they weren’t insanely muscular like some of the other members but there was a fair bit of muscle and the skin there particularly was so soft it always amazed Kyungsoo. He pressed his lips against the sensitive skin, biting ever so occasionally which caused Baekhyun to whimper underneath the gag and pull on Kyungsoo’s hair slightly which only spurred him on.

He stayed there biting Baekhyun’s thighs for a few minutes, thoroughly enjoyed them before wrapping his lips around Baekhyun’s cock with no warning. Baekhyun pulled roughly at Kyungsoo’s hair and squirmed under the gag but Kyungsoo could see the pleasure in his face so he kept going.

He dipped his tongue into the slit and wrapped one of his hands around the base so no part was untouched. As he moved his wet heat up and down Baekhyun’s length he dragged his tongue along the underside, pressing it against the bulging vein.

Baekhyun tugged harshly on Kyungsoo’s hair after a few minutes of this sensation and Kyungsoo looking up to Baekhyun shaking his head, tears brimming in his eyes.

“What is it, babe? You’re gunna come?” he asked, keeping his hand pumping up and down Baekhyun’s leaking cock, using his thumb to spread the pre-come.

Baekhyun nodded violently and Kyungsoo did nothing but smile and go back down on Baekhyun, this time opening his throat up so he could deepthroat his hyung. It only took a few sucks before Baekhyun was releasing down his throat and Kyungsoo was swallowing every last bit despite Baekhyun’s cock hitting the back of his throat, causing him to gag. Seeing Baekhyun come undone from his mouth aroused him so much that he didn’t care about the gagging; that was left for Baekhyun.

“Reckon you could go again, Baek?” Kyungsoo asked, already reaching over for the lube in the bedside dresser.

Baekhyun wiped away some stray tears and nodded his head again, letting out random moans every so often just because of the context of the situation. He loved having Kyungsoo take control of him and making him feel worth something, he loved Kyungsoo so much that he was willing to do anything the younger asked of him, he was just lucky that the gagging got him off too.

Kyungsoo smiled softly at Baekhyun and popped open the lid of the lube, drizzling a fair amount onto his fingers.

He settled himself back in between Baekhyun’s thighs after having just pressed another kiss to his forehead and circled a finger against his rim.

Baekhyun squirmed at the cold feeling and threw his head back. Kyungsoo pushed the finger in eventually and didn’t waste much time before slipping in a second, scissoring them readily for more.

“You’re doing so well for me baby, I love you so much,” Kyungsoo praised, curling his fingers into Baekhyun’s sweet spot which he was more than familiar with.

He dragged his fingers back out until only the tips were left in and felt Baekhyun clench at the loss of a filling and pushed back in with a third finger. The stretch was a bit painful for Baekhyun but it was nothing he couldn’t managed.

After a few minutes of Kyungsoo slowly pushing his fingers into Baekhyun the latter started pushing his hips down onto them, letting himself fuck Kyungsoo’s fingers.

“Fuck, you looked so good Baek, look at you fucking yourself on my fingers like that,” Kyungsoo breathed out, leaning forward to litter Baekhyun’s stomach with kisses.

Baekhyun moaned under the gag and Kyungsoo looked up to see that his cheeks were flushed a deep red and his fringe was matted against his forehead. He looked thoroughly fucked out and it was all because of Kyungsoo. The matter spurred Kyungsoo on and he began pushing his fingers into Baekhyun’s ass faster and faster until the elder was clutching at the bedsheets with such force he thought they might rip.

“Don’t touch yourself babe, I want you to come from my fingers and mouth alone.”

Baekhyun let out another involuntary moan at the words, the gag filling his mouth just as well as Kyungsoo’s fingers were filling his ass, but lifting his head at the mention of Kyungsoo’s mouth only to see Kyungsoo dip his head down to start sucking at Baekhyun’s rim.

He puckered his lips around the top of Baekhyun’s rim and dipped his tongue in alongside two of his fingers, taking one out so he didn’t stretch Baekhyun too far.

The wet sensation had Baekhyun practically crying and the sound of the muffled moans aroused Kyungsoo much he felt his cock become harder than ever before.

He licked into Baekhyun’s ass and curled his fingers up into that sweet spot he knows Baekhyun likes so much and got little more than a loud, or at least as loud as you can be under a gag, moan from Baekhyun before he let out his load for the second time, painting his stomach white.

Kyungsoo pulled his mouth away so he could bite at Baekhyun’s thighs more as he let his fingers ride Baekhyun through his orgasm, climaxing himself in the process but his moan fell clearly out of his mouth as opposed to Baekhyun’s which was restricted by the satin fabric.

He pulled his fingers out and leaned down to press a final kiss against Baekhyun’s stomach before walking to the bathroom to pick up a towel.

He returned to the room to Baekhyun trying to undo his gag but spectacularly failing. Kyungsoo walked over to the bed and kneeled in front of where Baekhyun was now sat up. He reached up a pulled Baekhyun’s hands away from the knot so he could instead start cleaning himself up whilst Kyungsoo undid the gag.

The latter did it with practiced ease and once the material fell out of Baekhyun’s mouth he took a few heavy breaths of air in before taking it and the towel from Kyungsoo and throwing them to the side of the room and pushing his mouth against Kyungsoo’s, pressing open mouthed kisses against Kyungsoo’s own mouth which reciprocated with equal passion.

They wound their bodies around each other and let their sweaty skin stick to itself without a care in the world because they had each other and they were connected in such a way that most people could only dream for.

Kyungsoo had someone that trusted him and someone that he trusted just as much back, someone that could talk his ear off yet simultaneously be the same silent cuddle buddy. Even someone that looked hot as fuck with fake lips piercings in and yet still adorably pretty with a bow tied into their hair. And even better, he had someone who let him gag him _and_ loved him just as much back; he couldn’t really ask for anything more.

♡ ♡ ♡

**Author's Note:**

> lmao i aint gunna apologise this was bare fun to write
> 
>  
> 
> my twt is [here](https://twitter.com/lgbtsguk) <3
> 
>  
> 
> [ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/A1703W39)


End file.
